moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Breifne
|Row 6 title = Status |Row 6 info = }}The Children of Breifne, or more formally called Breifne Clan, is a tribe of Humans originating from Caerfyrddin at Dinas Emrys. They fled to Stromgarde during the Third War, becoming integrated with many of the Highlander clans there. Allying with the conglomerate of Highlander clans who resisted the Scourge, they managed to hold off and retain their identity without merging with other clans due to their use of mercenaries married into the clan called the Gallowglass. Additionally, they have absorbed other peoples into their clan, largely refugees and other related peoples. When the Mynydd came to Southern Stromgarde, they absorbed some of those who were unhappy with the leadership of the Mynydd at the time. Led by Chief Domnall nic Breifne, the Breifne Clan managed to stay in the mountains until the Forsaken conquered Stromgarde, to which the entirety of the clan fled instead of aiding Alliance forces. With this knowledge, they were exiled; Domnall managed to charter boats to Kalimdor from Booty Bay to Ratchet. Attempting to find a place in the world and a home to call their own, they moved into the Stonetalon Mountains, taking over former Alliance outposts that had been abandoned in the eastern part of it. They came into conflict with the local Grimtotem Tribe remnants in the area, led by Toctus and sought an alliance with the New Horde and Ashwalker Warband. Not all supported Chief Domnall's flight to Kalimdor and many of the Breifne sought refuge with their Mynydd cousins; others stayed loyal to the Tanist, Ronan nic Breifne, instead, retaining their staunch opposition to the Forsaken and the Horde and loyalty to the Alliance. Those loyal to Ronan, and thus the Alliance, are known as Breifne Féin, otherwise known as 'Briefne's Own'. They have become figures shrouded in myth and legend among Stromgarde, leading a small group of Highlanders and Breifne against the Forsaken. Notable Characteristics Many of those in the Breifne have a penchant towards red and brown hair; blonde hair colors are rare, with black being the rarest form and is typically regarded as being blessed by Breifne. A hardy people, they are the tallest of the surviving four tribes, known to be lanky and a head taller than most. Culture Sept A Sept is the name of Breifne kinships that are much in the same as typical Houses of nobility. Septs are typically formed after a member of the Breifne is three or four generations away from the main line of a particular Sept. Septs are named after the founder of said Sept and all members of the Sept take his or her name as their surname. See Naming Conventions. Naming Conventions All members of the Breifne Clan identify with their Sept through the word 'nic', which means 'descendant of'. As 'nic' is a gender neutral term, it can refer to men or women. Example: Alan nic Corbmac -- Alan, descendant of Corbmac Qualities The Breifne are loyal to their friends and family above all else, leading back to their Mynydd traditions; a Breifne person who is befriended is a friend for life... if they are wronged or betrayed, however, the opposite is true: they become your enemy and there are not many things that will change that side of them. Sexuality/Polyamory The Breifne are very open-minded and do not discriminate against each other for the choice of partners. Additionally, polyamorous relationships and marriage have been known and are allowed among Breifne society. Mounts The Breifne, like most humans, use horses as their mounts. Notable Titles Taoiseach The Taoiseach is the greatest leader of the Breifne and is of the Sept of Breifne. A line that has been unbroken since their exile from the Mynydd, the Taoiseach has been the military and administrative leader of the Breifne since its existence. Current Taoiseach: Chief Domnall nic Breifne Tanist A well-kept tradition back from the Mynydd with a twist, the Tanist is chosen from the Sept of Breifne and is hand-picked by the Council of Tiarna. The Tanist is expected to possess the Horn of Breifne and command the Gallowglass. If there is no Tanist, then the Ceannasach is expected to hold those duties. Current Tanist: Ronan nic Breifne Ceannasach The marshal of the Breifne, the Ceannasach does not necessarily need to be a Breifne person in order to lead. Typically leading the Breifne Kerns directly and having overall operational command of the battlefield in the place of the Taoiseach and Tanist, the Ceannasach is an instrument of the will of the Taoiseach. Current Ceannasach: Baldric Dryden Seansaileir Aiding the Taoiseach is the Seansaileir, a hybrid of a chancellor and steward. Typically a regent in many duties, the day-to-day administration falls the Seansaileir, often interacting with the people in order to ensure proper protocol in religious and civic affairs are followed. The office is typically held by a member of the Sept of Breifne, however it is not always the case. Current Seansaileir: Eithne nic Breifne Organizations Gallowglass The elite '''Gallowglass' are the heavily armored and armed troops of the Breifne. Distinguishing themselves as some of the greatest foot soldiers of the four tribes early on in their history, the famed Gallowglass have been known to hold the line under even the most dire of circumstances. All Gallowglass are armed with a two-handed weapon of some sort -- normally either a two-handed axe or sword -- and a one-handed weapon and shield. Their armor is a mix of plate and mail with a pepper pot helm. On their shields are typically a sigil that is personal to the gallowglass. They are normally led by the Tanist, however when there is no Tanist, the Ceannasach holds the duty of leading them. Kern The Kern of the Breifne are shrouded in secrecy and legend. The hooded and masked rangers are known to take some into their ranks, but not many -- the trials in which to be accepted by the Kern is largely kept a closely-guarded secret. Only the Ceannasach and the Taoiseach has command of the Kern and not even to them are their secrets shared. It is unknown who they truly have loyalty to in the end, but they have always served the Breifne without question, keeping the status quo of the Breifne Clan in check. Leather and mail with green cloaks wielding one-handed broadswords and bows, they move silently through the forests of Dinas Emrys, easily able to dispatch enemies with the utmost efficiency. The Whitebreaker Rangers learned their ways of the Breifne Kern. Religion The Breifne hold the same religion as their Mynydd cousins -- the Hen Duwiaid. However, they revere the Holy Light more than their cousin tribes more often than not, due to the House of Lightbreaker aggressively proselytizing the Breifne population. Thus, the Hen Duwiaid worship has gone down overall. =History= ---- WIP =Notes= * While this is part of the Ashwalker Warband lore, it is heavily referencing the Mynydd, which I worked on with User:Cymru knight. The references and tie-ins are to honor him. * A lot of the words herein are Irish, but specifically use a Welsh orthography. * A lot of the cultural elements are Welsh/Irish and some amount of Scotch. Category:Human Category:Human Clans Category:Organizations Category:Mynydd Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Ashwalkers Category:Lordaeronian Category:Breifne